The new life of Star Butterfly
by Goldheartghost
Summary: A princess from another dimension has found a new family and home on the planet of Earth...where she also meets her new love interest.
1. Chapter 1

The dimension far from the eyes of humans was so beautiful…planets of all shapes and sizes colors that would range from black to white and all in between! Our story starts here in the kingdom of Mewni, The kingdom was ruled by a king and queen who were beyond fancy but their daughter Star was the polar opposite of her parents in every way. Star had always taken the dangerous route in life by fighting monsters! She didn't care if she got dirty or hurt she would always want fun! The time for the butterfly family wand to be passed down to Star since she had finally become 14 and she was beyond excited. Star busted through the front doors with a wild unicorn causing a small scare in the crowd she let the unicorn go through the wall, her mother sighed unamused by her daughter's rather rude entrance but she held the wand in her hand and Star reaching for it not wanting to wait she sighed "Star…you have to know how much power you will be wielding with this wand! If this wand falls in the hands of evil it could destroy all you hold dear!" Star scoffed at her mother and he grinned happily "Oh mom you can trust me I will be completely responsible!" She said as she took the wand gasping as it changed its form she had already loved it immensely she quickly left the castle on even caring. It was around 15 minutes later before she started fires on accident both the king and the queen sighed "She is not ready…" It was a few hours before Star returned to the castle mud all over her body as she spend most of the day after burning the kingdom she panted a bit, She walked up to her room and she got changed into a dress she wore to sleep but before she went into her bed she looked at the mirror "Come on Star…" She frowned "First day with actual reasonability and I blew it!" She felt tears sting her eyes as she put her forehead against the mirror a few of her tears dripped down on the floor, She wiped them away and she laid down falling asleep quickly. In the morning she woke up to butlers laying out her daily dress which she got into, She went down the stairs and her parents brought her to a carriage which made Star gasp "M-Mom please…DON'T SEND ME TO ST. OLGA'S REFORM SCHOOL FOR PRINCESSES!" She said almost crying but her mother shook her head and the king answered "We are not sending you to that school…not yet we are sending you to a different dimension called "Earth" He said with a smile, Star blinked "Ear th?" She said slowly as they were suddenly off through a cut in the dimension they had explained what earth was like and how she should act she obviously did not listen as they parked infront of the school everyone gawked as the carriage and the two griffins in the front. Inside the king and queen explained the whole situation with Star flickering the lights "There is magic here! You lied!" She giggled and she continued which made Principle Skeeves sigh and shake his head "This is not goooo-" His eyes widened at the gold and gems which he took "Classes start at 8 tomorrow!" He laughed loudly and was about to leave when the king had grabbed him by the shoulder "Our daughter will need a guardian…" He ran to the microphone "Marco Diaz to the office" Marco blinked in surprise as he looked around "Ooooh looks like im in trouble…you know…dangerous" He saw nobody cared and he groaned he left to the office when he got in he watched Star hugging her mother trying to hide the tears that rolled down her cheeks "Mom im…im sorry" She said which surprised the Queen they said their goodbyes tearfully but she didn't let her daughter watch her cry.

Marco knew he was in for something weird, He watched Star walk next to him dancing around more like Marco protecting her from small dangers. Star smiled as she spun around looking at all the sights that she had never seen before she wasn't listening to Marco's little rant about him always being called a "Safety freak" or something around that line but she grinned she saw a fly and she turned it into some sort of freak of nature that roared and flew off with a student, Marco's eyes were wide as he looked back at her "WHAT WAS THAT?! OH MY GOSH IT CARRIED OFF JOHN" She blinked and she tilted her head "What? You said you wanted danger!" Marco blinked "Who are you…" She laughed and she danced a bit "Im a princess from another dimension!" He put his hands up and he walked away "Im going home goodbye!" She waved "Bye new friend!" He walked home which took 45 minutes but as he stepped inside he heard his mom and dad laughing and next thing he knew he saw Star sitting between the two. His mother stood up "Oh honey! You didn't tell us that you had such a cute and funny new friend!" Marco groaned he wiped his eyes he looked down to see a litter of puppies his dad laugh "They are so cuute!" They shot lasers from their eyes but they were not phased Marco groaned "They are cute but not as cute as Moses and Bella were!" He sighed but one of the puppies tried to play with him which he couldn't resist he laughed but his dad was shot in the eye but continued to laugh he went upstairs to show Star her new room which she liked but she quickly changed it…a lot which made him look around once more "Woooow…I wish I had a room like this!" She blinked and she quickly ran to his but she made a mistake by making a hole in the ground that sucked everything in she apologized but he left with a rainy cloud over his head. It was now night and he was asking for refills people felt uncomfortable and left soon Star made it to him and got rid of the cloud "Listen…I didn't have a choice to come here…but you didn't have a choice for me to stay…so I will just find a new family to live with…S-Sorry…" She said as she started to walk, Marco blinked and he shook his head he thought it over "I don't want you to leave…I mean…it's just something I need to get used to …" He smiled which made her smile but it had also caused a bit of burning in her cheeks leaving them pink but that left as she saw monsters and a small monster named Ludo who had ordered them to attack Marco sprung and he quickly kicked and punched two of the monster. Star laughed and she watched "Wow you are strong!" He happily nodded and they fought them off making them go back to Mewni, Marco looked at her as they left he had seen her real beauty…her golden hair, Her turquoise blue eyes his cheeks were beat red as he looked at her "Let's go home…" He said as they started to walk home he took her hand in his Star had no idea what it meant and she thought that is what friends did but she loved it…they went home where they both went to bed with smiles on their faces.


	2. The new life of start butterfly Part 2

Marco woke up early in the morning his head pounding a bit from last night's escapades maybe a few of those monsters got a good hit on him or something, He looked around he was in Star's room due to his room having a black hole in it but he didn't really mind because he woke up to see Star... "Could I really be falling for Star…?" He thought to himself and he shook his head with a sigh, He stood up and he yawned soon his father knocked at the door "Good morning Marco…The puppies need to go for a walk…" He yawned "I am making breakfast chimichangas…So wake up Star and take the puppies out please" He walked to the kitchen with a smile. Marco groaned and he shook Star "Star…wake up" Star opened her eyes even when she just woke up she had looked as beautiful as before Marco smiled and he stretched "We need to take the laser puppies out…That sounds so weird to say…" He shook his head and he watched Star walk to her mirror and fix her hair up "I will meet you out there Mr. Danger" She said cheekily with a grin "I need to change" Marco left the room and Star got into a new dress, She looked at herself in the mirror and she gave a toothy smile, He walked out of the room Marco was trying to round up all the puppies Star grinned and she held up her wand "Super puppy round up!" The wand flashed and all the puppies were together with leashes. Marco sighed relieved and he took the leashes soon they were both walking on the sidewalk "So Star…Who were those guys that attacked us last night?" Star blinked and she sighed "Well the leader guy's name is Ludo…He's been trying to hunt down the family wand for soo long he's really annoying….I mean he's small but he's smart" She sighed and she held the wand she looked down at the barking puppies "But as long as you're going to protect me I think we can beat him both of us can!" She laughed and she took his hand into hers "I saw you do this to me last night it was nice…" Marco blushed a bit and he smiled "It's called holding hands…do you don't do that in Mewni?" Star shook her head and she laughed "No if I ever go back I need to take you with me and you can show them Earth culture!" Marco blinked and he looked at her "You can just go back?" Star nodded and she diddled her fingers a bit "Well yeah…Its just I can't go back for a little bit I mean I can go anywhere since I have this wand!" Marco nodded and he sighed "I would love to come to Mewni one day it seems weird and cool but why did your parents bring you to Earth?" He asked looking over at her he still had a small blush on his face since they were still holding her hand but then she laughed "If I bring you to Mewni you will need to give them the ol' razzle dazzle!" She diddled her finger as she had heard the sentence like that on the TV which she had also thought was magic but she thought "Hmmm…After breakfast we will go to Mewni!" She said happily Marco was shocked but he laughed "U-Uh okay!" they ran home where the smell of Marco's fathers cooking could be smelt it smelt wonderful they unhooked the puppies and they ran around the house Marco's dad laughed "Right on time come on come on sit down you are going to love breakfast!" He laid out 3 plates since Marco's mom went to work already he put the breakfast burrito's down and he smiled as they started to eat "My dad makes the best breakfast!" Star blinked and she took a bite and her face was priceless literal stars in her eyes loving the taste so much they both finished eating fast then Marco explained to his dad what was happening and he had to question Star a few times to make sure his son would be safe. They went outside where Star took his hand and made a portal to Mewni they both jumped in holding hands.

Soon they were in the beautiful and mystic land of Mewni Marco was taken aback by how different it was here he walked around a bit still holding Star's hand "Wooow…Star its beautiful here…" He looked around until he saw the kingdom in the distance and they started to walk with her. Star was looking at Marco her heart was beating faster than normal and she always loved seeing him smile. She thought to herself "Can I really be falling for Marco…" She shook her head and she smiled following him it took an hour to get to the actual kingdom where people were hustling and bustling shopping, working, building and talking, Star had missed this place even though it had been one day. She walked around with Marco "Yeah you will love it here! I mean people will be surprised and they would want to learn what earthlings do" She said as they spent most of the day in Mewni talking to people and teaching, They sat by a lake it was weird the water was 50% soap that would cause bubbles to come out of it and pop into a twinkle because of the sun, Star sat on the grass next to Marco they were just looking at the setting sun and the beautiful water. Marco's heart was beating out of his chest as he looked over at Star "She is so beautiful…I just want…to" He thought to himself again as he sat up, Star looked over at him "He is so sweet…I never felt this way before…I just want to…" She stood up and faced him "Marco…?" Marco looked over "Star…" They looked into each other's eyes Star's blue hues were like the ocean drowning his heart and Marco's brown hues would melt Star's heart like chocolate. Soon Marco pressed his lips against Star's suddenly Star's eyes were wide open but she deepened the kiss loving every moment, their lips parted a few minutes later with a saliva trail that quickly dissipated Marco stood up "I love you Star…Ever since I met you I had this feeling in my heart..." Star smiled and she stood up next to him holding both of his hands "Y-You're such a dork…But you're my dork…" She said hugging him tightly "Let's go home…" Marco said happily as he picked Star up she made a portal and they were back on Earth he carried her inside, Marco's dad was asleep on the couch watching Spanish soap operas with a whole empty box of tissues while his mother was right next to him asleep it seemed they were both crying about the show Marco laughed a bit and Star picked up a blanket laying it over them. They went up to Star's room and laid down kissing and talking until the late hours of the night until they both fell asleep holding each other in their arms the puppies sleeping next to them on the bed.


End file.
